Centre Of My World
by RuudRoonRonRio
Summary: When Lucas left for school they were both heart broken but she couldn't tell him the real reason she found it to hard to keep in contact with him. So, what will happens when he finds out for himself? Leyton!Sorry guys new title!
1. That Familiar Feeling

**A/N- This is my first Fic so please be nice! Keith didn't die and Karen had a baby boy!**

**I don't own anything!**

She hadn't told him when he'd left. She regretted it some days and she wanted nothing more than to phone him and have him run home to her side. But she had made her decision and it was best. Actually, she hadn't known until after he had left and they had decided not to be together until he was home because it was to hard to be apart, harder than it was to not have each other at all. When she had found out she made the decision because she knew he would have had two options and both would have resulted in worse situation for her than the situation she was currently faced with. He could either; tell her that he wasn't interested in her or her baby and leave her alone and heartbroken. Or he could come home and miss out on his dreams and she refused to be the reason for that her or her baby.

She had told Karen who was a first completely against the whole situation especially her decision not to tell Lucas but she had been in Peyton's position before and had eventually come around to bee the mother figure that Peyton really needed. It was Karen that Peyton ran to when she needed advice, help or even just a shoulder to cry on. Karen even let Peyton stay in Lucas' room sometimes when the pain of being alone and being without Lucas became too much for Peyton to handle.

Peyton had also told Brooke and her Dad. Who had both lectured her as Karen did reminding her that Lucas was not Dan and would want to not know about his child. Brooke had dropped the issue and tried to be the best friend she could for Peyton from so many miles away. She visited as often as she could now that she was attending school in New York and she would phone Peyton almost every night telling her about all the gorgeous ideas she had come up with for baby clothes and for the baby's room. But, her Dad has spent months trying to persuade her that she should tell Lucas. When it all got too much for her she ignored all the ways that he tried to contact her for three weeks. He got the message by the fourth.

Peyton had not attended school that year. She decided that she would have to put school on hold for the sake of her child but promised herself that she would return to it one day. Everyone knew about her decision and her baby, except for Lucas that is. They didn't speak anymore and he didn't come home much. Even when he did they would avoid each other like the plague. It was just too hard. Even so, Peyton had been shocked that he wouldn't be home for Christmas. She couldn't believe that he would miss Keith Junior and James' first Christmas. But partly she was relieved as her pregnancy was showing as she was now nearly 22 weeks pregnant. She knew if he came home she would have to tell him but she didn't know how after she had kept it from him for so long. Sometimes she felt really guilty.

**A/N-Should I continue?**


	2. Somethings You Just Don't Get Used To

He lay back on his bed as the thoughts of her overtook him. He'd really struggled for the last 4 months some days were almost impossible while others were just bearable. Even after the hurt and pain though he could stop thinking about her. His mind was always filled with moments they had shared. Every time he saw a curly haired blonde his heart pace quickened preying it was her and each time his heart broke a little more when it wasn't.

He didn't know why she couldn't keep it contact with him. He found it hard to be away from her as well but compared to what he felt now, he could have easily survived a few weeks apart. Now he didn't no if she even still loved him. He knew he loved her and always will but what if this was her way of an easy out? For all her knew she was living it now. Having the time of her life without him and maybe that was the way she wanted it. He thought back to the night she had last called him.

_September 3__rd__, 2007_

_He lay on his bed typing up his latest school work and thought of her, well really that's all he had done since he'd left tree hill a couple of weeks before. He was disturbed from his daydream as his phone rang. He smiled as he saw the name displayed on the front. He flipped it open._

_Lucas- Hey, you!_

_Peyton- (sadly) //Hey//_

_Lucas- Peyton? What's wrong, babe?_

_She began to sob as he said this. He was just concerned about her and she was about to break his heart and her own in the process but she had to do it for his sake. She tried to steady her voice._

_Peyton- //I can't do this anymore, Luke//_

_Lucas- I know I miss you to I wish I was with you now_

_She cut him off abruptly._

_Peyton- // No! you don't understand! I cant do this anymore, Luke. I can't do me and you. I cant be with you and without you at the same time!//_

_She spoke quickly trying to squeeze in everything that she had to say before he could stop her._

_Lucas- What? Peyton? I'm coming home._

_She cried heavier with every word but her voice snapped with hurt as he said this._

_Peyton- //No! You can't! its better this way, Lucas. Please, don't call me.//_

_With that she put down the phone. He could hear the tone in his ear but he could bring himself to believe that this was really happening. Did she really just do that? He pressed the redial tone. He had to beg her to change her mind._

_//Hey, it's Peyton. You know what to do//_

_She had turned her phone off!?! He was so angry he launch his phone across his room._

He tried to shake the thought of her, it hurt to mush. He had to think about something else. While he tried to distract himself from thoughts off her he realised that his life was not really going much better than his relationship with Peyton.

His mum wasn't talking to him because he said that he wouldn't be coming home for Christmas, to avoid her of course. He got upset when his mum had listed all the things he was going to miss. Keith Jr's first Christmas, James' first Christmas and the first Christmas with Keith being a real part of their family.

Now he sat in his empty room he could not remember how he had possibly thought that seeing her was going to be even half as painful as not seeing everyone else. He couldn't sit still now thoughts of previous Christmas' and the prospect of how this Christmas was going to be. He had to go home. Now.

He didn't even bother to get any clothes. He grabbed his car keys and yanked the door closed after him as he ran down the corridor ahead of him. he knew it was a long drive, but would be worth it just to see his mom's face when she saw him. He smiled as he started the engine and backed out of his parking space heading in the direction of home.

As he approached his house he noticed it was almost all dark. Not really anything shocking as it was nearly 1 in the morning. Oh well, he would just have to go to bed and see his mum in the morning. He locked his car and walked up to the door of hid bedroom. He pushed the door open. Funny, he thought, that it wasn't locked. Not so funny though that he has seriously hurt his shin walking into whatever was in the middle of his bedroom floor.

Lucas- Ah! Shit!

He made gasping sounds as he hoped around his bedroom. He abruptly stopped when he saw the moving lump in his bed and the hand that stretched quickly to flick the light on. He almost fell over from shock as he saw who it was.

Lucas- Peyton?

So, here's your second chapter!

Thank-you! for the reviews!

And i was wondering if someone could help me out with a school that Lucas would go to about a hour from tree hill? thank-you!

Enjoy!


	3. Secrets Are Really Surprizes In Waiting

The moonlight coming through the bedroom door illuminated her face, slightly stirring her from her peaceful sleep, but the loud bang that followed the dim light. Well, that was dead certain to wake her.

Lucas- Ah! Shit!

She adjusted her position on the bed to get a better look at what had awoken her. As she realised she quickly darted for the light switch, quickly flicking it on.

Lucas- Peyton?

He looked at her utterly confused. He obviously hadn't expected to see her especially not in his bed at nearly one in the morning. She didn't know what to say. Should she smile? Say hi? No! What was she thinking? What should she say _'Oh hi Luke, sorry I cut you out of my life for the past 4 months. Oh and well were on the subject I'm pregnant with your child. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier. Thanks for the bed, Goodnight'_ and then run out of the door? Her mind couldn't think straight. She hadn't had time to prepare herself properly for what was coming. Her thoughts were cut off abruptly.

Lucas- Peyton? What are you doing in my bed?

His voice was cold but full of pain. She couldn't come up with a suitable answer to his question.

Peyton- Uh. . your mum. . she lets me stay here sometimes when I get lonely.

He laughed coldly at her answer.

Lucas- It's your own fault you're lonely.

A tear fell down her cheek as she heard his response. She knew it was her fault; he defiantly didn't have to remind her. She was finding that the whole situation she was faced with was her fault. But she was defiantly paying the price. Now, she didn't only have to deal with her pain, she had to deal with the pain she had caused him too.

Peyton- Please, Luke, stop. I know it is. I know it is.

The feeling of the pain she had caused him was becoming unbearable. She was now uncontrollably crying.

Lucas- Why? Why should I stop? You seem to be willing to continually hurt me. Letting me in and then shutting me off as soon as we hit a little bump!

He didn't know how right he was with his last sentence until she leaped from the bed. As she stood the small baby bump was clearly exposed by the tight top she was wearing. She suddenly realised as his glaze became fixed on her stomach.

Lucas- Peyton, are you… are you…

He couldn't even finish the sentence so she did it for him.

Peyton- Pregnant? Yes, but it wont be a little bump for long.

He was completely dumbfounded. She said it maliciously hoping to hurt him. Although, she wasn't aware of why she wanted to hurt him. So many thoughts were racing through his head it was impossible to process any of them. He couldn't believe it.

Lucas- Who's is it?

The hand that hit his face came with such force his head was sent flying to his right.

Peyton- HOW DARE YOU!

She was literally heartbroken by his question. She was now crying uncontrollably, but her voice contained all the anger that her face was showing him as she glared at him.

Peyton- How could you ask me that!?!

Lucas' voice was clearly loud now, loud enough to wake Karen, Keith and Keith Jr.

Lucas- Well, you didn't tell me Peyton! If it was mine why would you keep it from me!?

The bedroom door was hurriedly opened as Karen and Keith came rushing in. Karen's free arm, the one in which she wasn't hold Keith Jr went immediately round Peyton pulling her into a tight embrace, while Keith's attention was firmly on Lucas.

Keith- Out now!

Keith followed Lucas out of the door pulling it closed behind him leaving Karen to pick up the pieces of Peyton's shattered heart.


	4. Secrets Are Harder With Those You Love

Keith followed Lucas out of the door pulling it closed behind him. Lucas sat on the living room couch his head in his hands.

Keith- Lucas how could you?

Lucas quickly butted in before Keith could finish his lecture.

Lucas- I don't know Keith, please don't.

Why had he done it? He could string one reason together in his mind that was. Peyton, girl of his dreams, the one who had broken his heart was pregnant with his child. He knew that 4 months ago he would have been almost ecstatic about the prospect of having a baby with her, but now he couldn't even process it.

Lucas- I can't believe that's she pregnant.

Keith- Lucas, you have just completely broken her heart.

Suddenly it hit him; he couldn't believe he had hurt her so badly. He stood making his way to the door. But Keith stood quickly in his way.

Lucas- Keith? Come on move! I need to see her!

Keith- No, you need to leave her alone for now. Luke, after what you said you have to let her come to you. You can't find a quick fix for what you did.

Lucas sat back down and looked directly at the floor in shame. He knew he couldn't fix it quickly. He knew that, he just wished he could.

Lucas- Why didn't she tell me though? I mean I have a right to know.

Keith- Luke, I know this is hard to believe but she has reasons. Personally I don't agree with them, but she has a valid reason.

Lucas- What are they?

Keith- Luke, you know she has to tell her yourself.

He merely nodded and continued to stare at the floor.

- -

Karen had guided Peyton back onto Lucas' bed and sat with her. She held Peyton with one arm and Keith Jr in the other. She had been rocking Peyton for nearly 15 minutes now. She couldn't believe that Lucas had been so cold, for the first time ever she had felt ashamed of him. She knew that it hard to be hard for Lucas to understand but he had really crossed a line with that one.

Peyton- How could he ask me that?

She spoke quietly almost a whisper as tears still streamed down her face.

Karen- Shh. .

Karen now rubbed a soothing hand up and down Peyton's back. They stayed like this for another 15 minutes until Peyton had began to calm and spoke.

Peyton- Thank-you, Karen.

Karen- It's okay.

Peyton- I think I want to go home.

They both stood and walked into the living room and stopped a few feet from the couch.

At hearing the door open Lucas immediately stood taking a step closer to were Peyton had stopped.

Lucas- Peyton, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry.

As Lucas placed his hand gently on her arm Peyton flinched.

Peyton- I want to go home.

Lucas- Okay. I'll take you.

She took a step back, looking up for the first time the pain clear on her face. She answered quickly.

Peyton- No.

It was almost as if she was scared of him.

Keith- It's okay Peyton. I'll take you.

Lucas could see the tear stains that lined her face. He was almost crying as she walked around him to Keith. He looked at his mother but found no sympathy in her eyes. He hadn't even thought about how much his actions would hurt her until now.

Lucas- Mum, I'm sorry.

She just nodded her head and turned towards her bedroom. Just after he heard the front door shut he heard her bedroom door shut and he was alone. He sank to the floor he back against the wall, his head in his hands and he wept.

**Please Review!**


	5. Dreams Are Of Magical Moments With You

It had been a week since that night. A whole week since they'd seen or spoken to each other, not that Lucas hadn't tried. He'd phoned her everyday, emailed her, text messaged her and even written to her, but shed ignored each one.

Now she sat alone on her bed listening to music. In fact this was how she had spent most of her week. She hadn't managed to sleep much she just sat she was barely even mad anymore but she couldn't bring herself to speak to him.

She flipped open her phone and dialled a very familiar number and found comfort in the voice that answered.

Brooke- //Hey P. Sawyer!//

Peyton- Hey.

Noticing the sad tone to her voice Brooke searched for answers.

Brooke- //what's wrong?//

Peyton- Lucas' home.

Brooke- // I thought you said he wasn't coming home for Christmas?//

Peyton- I did but it turns out he came home anyway.

Brooke- // Did you tell him?//

Peyton- I didn't get the chance.

Brooke- //What happened?//

Peyton told Brooke the whole story.

Brooke- // Aw Peyt, you know he didn't mean it.//

Peyton- Then why did he say it?

Brooke- // Remember how you felt when you found out? Peyton, he must have be terrified.//

Peyton was quiet. It had suddenly hit her. She hadn't tried to look at it from his view. She had been petrified when she found out but she couldn't imagine what he must have felt having the shock of her pregnancy coupled with the fact that she didn't tell him.

Brooke- //Peyton? Talk to him. He didn't mean it.//

Peyton- Okay, I'll talk to him.

Brooke- // Everything's going to be fine Peyt. Talk to him and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget you have to pick me up at 4.30.//

Peyton- I won't and Brooke thanks for this.

Brooke- //Anytime! What are best friends for? I'll see you!//

Peyton ended the call and opened up a new text message.

Lucas,

My house at 5.

Peyton.

She sent it and closed her phone. She lay back on her bed and watched the clock tick.

- -

Lucas heard his phone go off. He had given up the hope of her replying to him but he still kept trying anyway. As he saw the name displayed at the top of the message his heart jumped.

Lucas,

My house at 5.

Peyton.

It was 3.30 now that gave him an hour and half to think about what he was going to say to her.

- -

He stepped onto her front porch. It was 4.55. he didn't know whether to knock or to just walk in. Her door was always open, something he would have to discus with her one day, but right now he didn't know whether he was welcome to just walk in.

In the end he decided that him walking in wasn't going to make the situation any worse, so he walked in and made his way to her bedroom.

He let against her doorframe and watched her. She was sat at her desk she was holding a sketch pad and pen. He admired her beauty for another minute before he knocked her door standing up straight.

She turned her head quickly her eyes meeting his. She closed the sketchpad and placed on her desk before she stood up. He walked a few steps into her bedroom.

Lucas- Hey. I'm sorry to just walk in.

Peyton- It's okay.

She gave a weak smile.

Lucas- Peyton, I need to apologise to you. I don't know why I said it. I'm so sorry. I need you to know that I'm going to say by your side throughout this. I just need to know why you didn't tell me?

She nodded slowly.

Peyton- I know that. I wanted to tell you Luke with all my heart but I couldn't. I couldn't risk it.

Lucas- Risk? Risk what Peyton?

Peyton- You not wanting it.

Peyton placed her hand on her stomach. Lucas looked heartbroken.

Lucas- Peyton, I could never not want our child Peyton! You can't ever think that. I would have come home and helped you.

Peyton- That's the other problem Luke! I couldn't take your dreams away from you. I couldn't tell you because you would come home from school and then you wouldn't become a writer. I couldn't let me or my baby be the one to take that away from you.

Lucas- Peyton.

He placed his hand under her chin. He smiled.

Lucas- You're my dream.

Peyton looked him. She couldn't believe he said that. It was possible that in this moment she loved him more than she ever had before. Suddenly she kerked and held on to her stomach.

Lucas- Peyton.

He held on to her.

Lucas-Peyton, are you okay? What's happening? Do you need to go to a doctor?

Peyton held his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Peyton- No feel this.

His hand remained on her stomach for a minute before he felt it. Their baby kicked!

Lucas- Oh my God!

Peyton looked at him and smiled. He looked back and did the same.

Peyton- I'm sorry Luke.

Lucas- Me too. But can we just forget about it now. I mean come on.

He gestured excitedly towards her stomach grinning wildly. She laughed at his excitement. He was suddenly a child with a new toy.

Peyton- Yes.

She pulled his face up to hers and placed her lips over his. They held the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away. Lucas looked at Peyton amazed.

Lucas- Wow! What was that for?

Peyton- Because I love you.

Lucas- I love you too.


	6. Being So Naturally Great

Two weeks later

They had spent the most part of the next two weeks just being together. Lucas had been round at Peyton's everyday and gone home every night. They'd done simple things together like going for a walk and having lunch at Karen's Café. They had spent two weeks just enjoying each other. They didn't talk about there relationship they didn't need to. They knew where they were at and that would have to do for now. Lucas would go back to school and come home in the holidays to help, for the rest of the time Karen had agreed to help. That was the plan and they were settled on it. Or at least Peyton was.

- -

Peyton was having breakfast in Karen's café. She was seated at the counter whilst Karen served the customers. Lucas was out on a run so Peyton had the morning to herself. Junior was in a playpen positioned near the back of the café. There was the usual morning rush in the café so Karen was quite busy when he began to cry. Peyton looked at Karen.

Peyton- Can I get him?

Karen nodded and smiled.

Karen- Sure.

A few minutes later Peyton returned with Junior and sat back behind the counter. Karen couldn't believe how natural Peyton was with him. He smiled as she played with him and talked to him.

Karen- Your going be a great mum you know.

Peyton looked up a Karen delight plastered upon her face.

Peyton- You think?

Karen- No, I know. Peyton you're a natural.

Peyton- Thank-you, Karen.

Karen- It's the truth.

They both smiled at each other and them at Junior.

Karen- Peyton do you think you could do me a favour?

Peyton- Yeah, sure.

Karen- Could you take him for me? Only until like 6ish?

Peyton nodded.

Peyton- Yeah, sure. I would love to.

She grinned at Karen and then at Junior.

Peyton- How about you? How would you like to spend the day with your Aunt Peyton?

Junior giggled and so did Karen.

Karen- I think that's a yes.

- -

Lucas came in through his bedroom door he had been running for nearly two hours. His face glistened and he was breathing heavier than normal. He could hear voices coming from the living room. He grabbed a bottle of water from his desk as he walked.

Lucas- Mum?

Peyton- No, not yet.

Peyton was seated on the living room couch with Junior leaned against a pillow opposite her.

Lucas- Oh, hey you.

Hey lent over her kissing her softly on the forehead.

Peyton- Hey.

Lucas walked past Peyton to his little brother.

Lucas- And hey you.

Junior held up his hands in excitement before Lucas picked him up playing with him. Peyton watched Lucas interact with his little brother and suddenly couldn't wait until their baby was born.

Peyton- You're great you know.

Lucas- Thanks, you're not too bad yourself.

Peyton stood up walking towards him.

Peyton- I meant with him.

Lucas- Oh thank-you.

They both smiled.

Lucas- So what are you doing here anyway? Not that I don't love it.

Peyton- I'm, well we now, are babysitting while your mums in work.

Lucas- Oh, I see.

He walked closer to Peyton.

Lucas- Till what time?

Peyton- About 6. Why?

Lucas- So I can pick you up at 8 then?

Peyton- For what?

Lucas- Now that, gorgeous, is a surprise.

Peyton- Oh yeah?

Lucas- Yeah!

He kissed her softly.

Lucas- Oh, dress to impress, its going to be good.

Peyton- Aw Luke! Please tell me!

Lucas- No! It's a surprise. Now, you can have him.

He handed Junior back to Peyton and kissed her on the head.

Lucas- I'm going to shower.

**Please Review! Thanks For Reading!**


	7. Impressive In My Eyes

Peyton- Lucas! Come on! What are you doing in there?

She looked at the baby on the bed in front of her, holding on to his feet she jiggled them about entertaining him, while saying in her most childlike voice.

Peyton- What's he doing? What's he doing?

The bathroom door finally opened and Lucas appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Peyton- Look at you.

She grinned as she admired the defined muscles that covered his upper body.

Lucas- I get that a lot,

He had a jokey tone to his voice as he leaned against the door frame.

Peyton- Oh yeh?

She laughed at him as he smugly agreed.

Lucas- What did you need?

Peyton- Oh yea, I totally forgot.

Lucas- I can have that affect on people.

Peyton- Yeh.

She stood and passed him Junior.

Peyton- You're babysitting, I'm shopping.

Lucas- What? I thought that we were spending the afternoon together?

His look was very confused. She stepped towards him smiling. Their faces were no more than two inches apart.

Peyton- Yeh, but then someone told me that I had to wear something impressive and thanks to that certain someone none of my impressive clothes fit me so I'm going shopping.

Lucas- Honey, you're impressive in painting clothes!

Peyton- Oh, quite the charmer aren't we?

Lucas- What can I say I'm a complete package.

Their faces were still extremely close. She was teasing him and he knew it. As he leaned in to kiss her she stepped back and planted a quick kiss on Junior's head before heading to the door.

Peyton- No, not quite.

Lucas- Now, that was cruel.

Peyton- I know ill make it up to you later.

She smiled at him seductively before closing the door after herself. Lucas turned to look at Junior.

Lucas- That was very cruel.

Junior giggled.

- -

Peyton sat on a wooden bench waiting. As she saw Brooke she got to her feet.

Brooke- Hey, P.Sawyer! God I swear you're getting bigger by the minute.

Peyton looked hurt by the comment.

Brooke- It's good! It means she'll have long legs!

Peyton- She?

Brooke- Well, you wouldn't give me a boy would you?

Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's should guiding her into the mall.

Peyton- I make no promises.

Both the girls laughed.

- -

They were both searching the racks of the 6th maternity section they had discovered.

Brooke huffed.

Brooke- I swear I am so designing a maternity line.

Peyton laughed at her best friend whilst searching the racks herself.

Peyton- I completely support you. Brooke!

Brooke looked alarmed at Peyton.

Brooke- What?

Peyton- Look at this.

Peyton held up a beautiful pale blue gown. It was simple but stunning.

Brooke- Perfect.

She grinned uncontrollably as she led Peyton to the cash desk. She knew what tonight had in store for Peyton and she just couldn't wait.

- -

7.30. Peyton was showered and she had pulled her hair back leaving just a few curls around her face. She had simply applied a little eye shadow, mascara and blush to her cheeks. She wasn't dressed yet it was too early. Why was it that she was always ready too early or was really late?

She sat at her desk and decided to kill a few minutes on a sketch. She picked up the pen and drew a pregnant version of her self with Lucas stood behind her. She drew his arms wrapped around her stomach with a caption above that said 'Living the dream'.

She smiled at the drawing before placing it back on her desk. The knock at her door scared her. She jumped from her seat.

Peyton- Lucas, you scared me.

Lucas- Sorry.

He looked down. She walked towards him, pushing his chin up smiling.

Peyton- It's fine.

She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. It was just after that he noticed that all she was wearing was one of her dad's old tops that barely covered her underwear.

Lucas- Not that I mind at all, but is that what you're wearing tonight?

She smiled with the emphasis he placed on 'at all'.

Peyton- No, I'm running late can you wait downstairs. I'll be two minutes I promise.

Lucas- Just two?

She mouthed and signalled 2.

Lucas- Promise? Because I don't think I can stand being away from you for any longer.

Peyton kissed him, holding the kiss for a few seconds.

Peyton- Promise.

Once Lucas had left the room Peyton slipped on the dress she had brought with Brooke, placed some cherry gloss on her lips and headed downstairs.

Lucas was sat on the couch. He jumped up when he saw her.

Lucas- Wow. . You look . Wow.

Peyton- Pretty good, huh?

She smiled at the look on his face. She had to admit she did look pretty good for a 5 ½ month pregnant woman. Mind you Lucas looked good to he was wearing a clean cut black suit and a shirt with the top couple of buttons undone.

Lucas- You could say that.

He leant in a kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he licked his lips?

Lucas- Cherry, huh?

Peyton pulled her hand to her mouth realising what he meant.

Peyton- Yeh.

They both smiled.

Lucas- So, Miss Sawyer, you ready?

Peyton- Yep, let's go.

She began to make her way to the door but he held her arm.

Lucas- One more thing. I need you to wear this.

He pulled a blindfold out of his top pocket.

Peyton- Lucas! No!

His eyed pleaded with her. He pulled faces that he knew she couldn't say no to.

Lucas- Please?

Peyton huffed.

Peyton- Okay! Fine but you have to carry me to the car.

He pulled her up into his arms. One arm behind her back and one under her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucas- Now that I can do.

She giggled, blindfolded as he carried her out of the door.


	8. Pause In Relpy To The Offer Of My Heart

Peyton- Lucas! Please?

Lucas- Only two more minutes, promise.

Peyton pouted.

Lucas- Oh come on, you're pouting at me now?

Lucas grinned as he led Peyton the short distance from the car.

Lucas- Okay, stop there.

Peyton- Can I take it off now?

Lucas- Yep.

Peyton squealed in excitement and could hardly keep still. Lucas began to untie the blindfold.

Peyton- This better be worth it Scott!

Lucas- You tell me.

Lucas pulled the blindfold away from her eyes.

She was stood in the middle of the court at the Rivercourt. The markings of the court were lined with candles and the floor at the centre of the court, where she stood was cover in red rose petals.

Peyton- Lucas, oh my god.

She turned to face him. He had a huge grin on his face and she couldn't help but beam back at him.

Peyton- You did all this?

Lucas- Well not on my own, I had help. Do you like it?

Peyton- Like it? I love it!

Peyton placed her arms around Lucas' neck and pulled him in for a passion filled kiss.

Lucas- That good, huh?

Peyton laughed.

Lucas- Come on there is more.

Peyton- More?

Lucas held Peyton's hand and led her to where there was a small table and two chairs placed under a tall tree near the river. There were table settings for two and loads more candles.

A tear slid down Peyton's cheek as she took in the scene before her.

Lucas- Hey, are you ok?

He wiped her tear away with his thumb.

Peyton- Luke, this is .. I was horrible to you I don't deserve this.

Peyton looked at the floor. Lucas placed his finger under her chin pulling her face up to look at his smile.

Lucas- Peyton, you were not horrible to me, you were scared and so was I. It's all forgotten now. I don't ever want you to think that you don't deserve all the good things in your life because you do, Peyton. You deserve the best and I promise to try my hardest to give it to you.

Peyton- Lucas.

She smiled at him.

Peyton- You're sweet, you know that?

Lucas pulled Peyton in too a hug and held her for a few minutes before pulling away.

Lucas- Come on, sit down.

- -

When they finished there meal it was 9.30. Lucas stood up and reached a hand towards Peyton.

Lucas- Will you walk with me I need to talk to you.

Payton took his hand and stood up.

Peyton- Sure.

They walked towards the river. Lucas stopped and turned to Peyton.

Lucas- I've been trying to think of the best way to ask you this for days. I was going to give you a long speech about how much I love you but standing in front of you now it's not enough.

Peyton- Lucas?

Lucas- I need to tell you that you're perfect and right now, here this is perfect.

He placed a hand on the swollen stomach. Peyton smiled. Lucas lent down onto one knee.

Lucas- I can only think of one thing that will make my life completely perfect. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?

Lucas opened the box and present Peyton with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Peyton was silent in shock.

Lucas- Peyton?

Peyton- Lucas. . I . I . .


	9. Greatfully Recieved

Lucas stared at Peyton. Peyton was still trying to gather herself.

Peyton- Lucas. . I . I . .

Lucas looked at Peyton confused. Peyton cleared her throat and smiled widely.

Peyton- Yes Lucas Eugene Scott. I will marry you.

Lucas' head fell in relief. He placed the ring on her finger and stood, kissing her stomach on his way up.

Lucas- Are you trying to give me another heart attack? I thought you were going to say no.

Peyton- What? And miss out on being married to you?

They both smiled at the familiar phrase.

Peyton- It's just all happening so fast. I mean I'm pregnant and we're engaged and you've not even finished your first year of collage yet.

Lucas- Is it too fast?

Peyton- No, you just shocked me. I really want to marry you!

Lucas- Yeh?

Peyton nodded happily.

Lucas- Good, because I really want to marry you too!

Peyton placed her hands around Lucas' neck and he held her hips pulling her towards him. Their lips met in a kiss that almost brought both of them to their knees. It was a kiss full of happiness.

- -

Lucas parked the car outside of Tric.

Peyton- Lucas what is going on now?

Lucas- You'll see come on!

Lucas led Peyton out of the car and towards Tric.

- -

Inside Tric

Brooke- Lucas said he would be here by now if she said yes! Haley, why aren't they here yet do you think she said no?

Haley- Don't be stupid Brooke! They're probably on there way.

Brooke smiled.

Brooke- Yeah, I know and I'm not stupid.

She pulled a fake upset face. Haley placed an arm around her shoulders grinning.

Haley- No your not.

She leant her head in the direction of the door where Lucas and Peyton had just entered. Brooke ran squealing towards the door.

Brooke- Peyton! Quick let me see it!

Peyton grinning widely held up her left hand so Brooke could see the ring.

Peyton- Don't act like you haven't already seen it, Brooke. I know you picked it.

Brooke- How?

Peyton- Because it's just like the one I would tell you about when we were little.

Brooke- Yeh? Well, maybe Scott here knows you better than you think.

Peyton turned to look at Lucas she wore a look of complete shock. He grinned.

Peyton- You picked it? Alone?

Lucas- Yep! Surprised, huh?

Peyton starred at him before pulling him quickly towards him, pulling him in to another perfect kiss.

Peyton- Luke! It's perfect.

Lucas- I thought so to. I'm going to go and say hi to Nate alright?

Peyton- Yeah, its fine go.

Brooke turned back to Peyton grinning.

Brooke- Perfect, huh?

Peyton smiled towards Lucas who was now across the room clearly being congratulated by Nathan.

Peyton- Yeah, he really is.

Brooke- Aww, how sweet! Come on, let's go and show Haley!

Both of the girls went giggling towards Haley.

- -

Later in the Evening.

Peyton was seated with Karen, Brooke and Haley where she had been most of the night whilst Lucas spent time with Nathan, Mouth and Skills. They had spent the last hour like this, occasionally looking over to each other smiling broadly, before one or both of them had been pulled back into their conversations.

It was now 10.30. When Peyton looked over towards where Lucas had bee stood he wasted there. Her smile faded slightly as she turned back to the table in front of her.

Lucas- I'm here.

Peyton jumped as she heard the voice next to her. She turned to see him in fits of laughter at her reaction.

Peyton- O funny is it? I thought you were hiding from me.

Lucas- No, I just missed you.

Peyton smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

Peyton- Thank-you.

Lucas looked at her smiling and then towards the dance floor behind her. He held out his hand towards her whilst he stood up.

Lucas- Dance with me?

Peyton looked weakly at all the people dancing and then back towards Lucas.

Lucas- Please?

He pulled his most pleading face.

Peyton- That's not fare Luke! You know I can't say no to that face.

She hit him playfully on the arm and he grinned as he led her to the dance floor. He led her to the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms around her smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. His smile grew even wider as he felt her swollen stomach against him.

Lucas- Have I told you lately how perfect you are?

Peyton- Not in the last hour.

She grinned.

Lucas- Well, you're perfect and I've never been so happy. Have I told you how happy you make me?

Peyton- Almost as happy as you make me?

They both smiled looking into each others eyes before Peyton rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

Peyton- I love this song.

Lucas- Oh, yeah?

He slowly began to whisper the song in her ear as they swayed slowly together.

It's like a quarter to three  
And I just can't sleep  
Cause I'm thinking of you

And all those times we cried  
Did we really try  
Now I'm dreaming and blue

No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you baby, keep your head high

I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you?

When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love

And looking in my eyes  
We're both telling lies  
Asking to much of you  
And when you kiss my lips  
That is what I miss  
Not knowing we'd be through

No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you darling, I won't cry

I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you?

When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love

Your eyes still gaze at me  
Through pictures  
You could just be the one that got away  
I looked down at the phone, it's the number  
Too many times a day

I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you

When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love

When the song finished Peyton looked back up to Lucas smiling.

Peyton- Who knew Lucas Scott could sing?

Lucas- What can I say I'm a man of many talents.

They both laughed smiling before Peyton tried to stifle a large yawn unsuccessfully.

Lucas- Am I boring you?

Peyton- No. I'm just tired. Its hard work being pregnant you know.

Lucas- Come on lets get you home.

Peyton- Lucas, we can't this is our engagement party.

Lucas- Peyt, they'll understand. Come on.

- -

When Lucas pulled the car up outside her house Peyton was fast asleep in the passenger seat of his car. He stepped out of the car and picked her up carrying her to her bedroom the way he had carried her to the car earlier.

He placed her down on her bed a placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't know whether he should leave or not. They hadn't been sleeping together since he'd been home but they were engaged now. As he contemplated what to do a smile grew across her face. She was obviously not as asleep as he had thought.

Lucas- Your awake?

Peyton opened her eyes giggling and nodding.

Lucas- So, I carried you all the way from the car for no reason?

Peyton- No, you did it for this.

She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt pulling him in to an extremely passionate kiss. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt before he pulled back. She let out of grunt of disproval as his lips left hers.

Lucas- Peyton, can we do this? I mean.

He gestured towards her stomach. Peyton smiled at how much he cared.

Peyton- Yeah, the book said its fine as long as were gentle. Now, are you really going to stand all the way over there when your fiancé and mother of your child is sat here feeling very horny and wanting you very much right now?

Lucas grinned uncontrollably quickly making his way his way over to her. Kissing her passionately and running hot wanting kisses on every other part of her skin that was exposed.

Lucas- Most defiantly not.

Ok ! theres the new chapter! How'd u like it? Please tell me!! Review are what keep me posting so press that purply button! PLEASE!


	10. Surprizes This Good Are Hard To Come By

You know that feeling in the morning, right after you wake up? Usually it happens on good mornings? Those few seconds where you're not quite awake and the world seems perfect? For those few seconds all that exists in your world is the warmth of your bed and the sunlight that floods through your window? You have no worries and your life momentarily is just as you have always wanted it?

That's how Lucas Scott felt when he woke up the next morning, but the feeling didn't go away when he fully woke, it stayed. He lay on her bed and she lay next to him. In truth that was all he needed for his life to be perfect. He lay on his side, one arm stretched below her, the other placed on her rounded stomach. He had his fingers entwined with hers as she laid on her back her head facing towards him.

Her face was so peaceful and still. Her lips looked so perfect he wanted so desperately to cover them with his but didn't want to disturb this perfect moment. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

Peyton- You know you should ask before you do that?

He was shocked that she was awake she turned her body towards him pushing herself into his bare chest. She breathed deeply taking in his morning scent. He smiled and pretended to play innocent.

Lucas- Do what?

Peyton- Watch some one while they sleep.

Her eyes had still not opened as she snuggled into his chest. He lent his head down to kiss the top of her head.

Lucas- But you were just so perfect and you are my fiancé so I think that gives me watching rights.

He said it matter-of-a-factly. Peyton giggled softly into his chest, loving his answer.

Lucas- I could stay here all day.

He closed his eyes and lay his head close to the top of hers wrapping his arms around her.

Peyton- Too bad.

She jumped from the bed running quickly towards the bathroom. Lucas let out a funny moan of disproval.

Lucas- Oh come on!

She giggled happily at his reaction before she closed the bathroom door.

- -

When she opened the door to the bathroom just minutes later he had turned from his previous position. She could see his eyes were closed and made her way towards him.

Peyton- Lucas?

He didn't open his eyes. She smiled widely at his behaviour.

Peyton- Lucas Scott are you pouting?

Lucas- Might be. What are you going to do about it?

Peyton- You'll have to open your eyes to see.

He opened one eye and saw her standing in front of him with a small white towel held loosely covering her body. He tried to seem unfazed by her actions.

Peyton- I have a surprise for you today as you had so many for me yesterday. But you need to get out of bed for it.

He laid still his eye still closed.

Peyton- Rather stay in bed, huh? Oh well, I guess I'll have to shower alone.

As she turned he opened her eyes. The towel she was wearing appeared to only cover the front of her body. He shot from the bed.

She heard him leave the bed and turned her head back.

Lucas- I think I can help with that.

Peyton- Yeah?

She raised her eyebrows seductively as she reached the bathroom with Lucas closely in tow.

Lucas- Definatly.

She giggled teasingly as his eyes grew wider when she dropped the towel and entered the shower.

- -

An hour and a half later they were in Peyton's car with Peyton at the wheel.

Lucas- I still don't know where we are going.

Peyton- Good job I'm driving then. I told you it's a surprise.

Lucas groaned and threw his head back.

Lucas- I don't like surprises!

Peyton laughed at his response before turning off the ignition.

Peyton- We're here.

Lucas' head shot up.

Lucas- The hospital?

A look of sheer terror crossed his face.

Lucas- Peyton, what's going on? Are you alright?

Peyton was so amazed by how much he cared about her and the baby. She smiled.

Peyton- Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry I have a doctors appointment. It's a good thing.

Lucas- I can come with you?

He was suddenly very excited. Peyton mimicked his excited tone.

Peyton- Yeah, you can come with me.

- -

All through the time they had to wait and on their way to the room Lucas had bee babbling excitedly about the baby. Peyton was now wearing a nightgown and was position on top of the awkward hospital bed.

Peyton- Lucas please slow down.

Lucas- .. I mean is this your first appointment, well obviously its not but, you know, I'm really excited. Do we actually get to see it? Like the actual …

Peyton- Lucas! Stop!

Lucas quickly stopped talking.

Lucas- What?

Peyton gestured towards the door wear a female doctor stood displaying a happy grin.

Doctor- Its always good to see a happy father-to-be.

Peyton- Yeah, something like that.

She grinned at Lucas who looked back excitedly.

Doctor- Okay, Ms Sawyer …

Peyton- Please, call me Peyton.

Doctor- Okay, Peyton. We are just going to do another basic check up okay?

Peyton- That's fine.

Peyton lay back and the nurse applied gel to her stomach. Lucas held Payton's hand and grinned as the nurse began to look for an image.

The sound of the heartbeat took over the room. Peyton grinned she had heard it before and it always made her feel great. A lump appeared in Lucas' throat he had never heard a better sound. He stared at Peyton tears building in his eyes.

Peyton had never seen Lucas even come close to crying before. She realised right at that moment that she, her baby and Lucas would always be okay. She smiled at Lucas and he beamed back.

Doctor- Okay, would you like to know the sex?

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other before grinning and answering in unison.

Lucas/Peyton- Yes.

Doctor- Congratulations! Your having a baby boy.

**Please Review!**


	11. Until The Morning, My Dear

Brooke- You're unbelievable P.Sawyer! I remember specifically telling you that you had to have a girl.

Brooke stood from the fridge holding a bottle of wine in each hand. She had spent the most part of the night playfully teasing Peyton about having a boy when she had jokingly demanded a girl. In truth she didn't really care about the sex as long as the baby was healthy and his parents were happy.

Peyton- I'm sorry. I didn't really have much choice in the matter. You know my baby is going to be gorgeous anyway,

Brooke stopped and looked at Peyton a grin displayed on her face. Peyton giggled at her and they continued down the corridor towards the living room.

Brooke- I'm okay. I just don't think that he is going to look as good in the dresses and pink clothes I have for him.

Lucas' nose scrunched when he heard the conversation between Brooke and Peyton as they entered the living room.

Lucas- I refuse to let my son wear dresses.

The whole group laughed as Lucas looked horrified. Peyton grinned before sitting behind him. Lucas was seated on the floor in Haley and Nathan's living room. Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Chase had gathered at Haley and Nathan's to celebrate Christmas Eve.

They had spent the night so far talking about Lucas and Payton's baby, school and whatever else was going on in any of their lives. Now that they were all living apart they rarely got the chance to spend a whole lot of time together so they were all enjoying catching up.

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke and Chase had so far made there way through 3 bottles of wine and Brooke was currently in the process of opening the 4th. Peyton had originally been upset that she couldn't drink but as she watched all of them become ever so tipsy she was glad she had avoided the wine.

Brooke- I have it!

Peyton- Have what?

Brooke- The name of my nephew!

Lucas- Brooke we already told you that we will not call the baby Louis, no matter how much you love the new Louis Vuitton travel bags collection.

Brooke- But it's so perfect!

The group all laughed as Brooke pulled as surprising childish pout for a woman her age.

- -

The rest of the night had been spent in this way. Lucas and Peyton were now making their way back to Karen's house. Peyton of course not being able to drink drove as Lucas watched her intently grinning broadly.

Peyton- What?

Lucas- Was just thinking I could have driven but I much prefer watching you drive.

Peyton caught a quick glance of him before she began to laugh.

Peyton- Sometimes you are so cheesy.

Lucas- Yeah, but you love me.

Peyton- Yeah something like that. And FYI you couldn't have driven I know how many glasses of wine you had tonight.

Lucas- I had two!

Peyton- Yeah okay if that's your story! So, is that why you have bee staring at me all for the whole journey?

Lucas was shocked he didn't realise he had been that obviously staring.

Lucas- No, I was just thinking about how gorgeous my fiancé is.

Peyton- Oh yeah?

Lucas grinned and nodded.

Peyton- Mines not too bad either.

They both smiled widely at each other as Peyton stopped the car outside Karen' house. They usually stayed at Peyton's but they were at Karen's for Christmas. Peyton was excited to spend Christmas with Lucas and his family (her family as he kept telling her) as her dad was not going to be home for the holidays and it was Junior's first Christmas.

Peyton- So, you want to take your fiancé to your bedroom?

Lucas- Now there is an offer I cannot refuse!

He grinned widely and Peyton giggled as he led her to his old bedroom.

- -

When Lucas awoke he couldn't feel Peyton pressed against him. He hated it. He reached across the bed hoping to pull her back towards him. He opened his eyes when he couldn't find her. He looked at his clock on the way out of his bedroom. 3.12 am. He made his way towards the illuminated kitchen.

Peyton was lent forward with her eyes and hand shuffling through the contents of the fridge. She was in search of Peanut butter to go perfectly on to of the chocolate bar that she had already half devoured. When she discovered the peanut butter she quickly removed the lid and scooped out a lump with her finger smiling like a child. As she stood she was greeted by Lucas' sleepy face. She smiled wider at his expression before happily cleaning her finger with her tongue.

Lucas- Peanut butter and chocolate at 3 in the morning?

Peyton- Yeah! What the baby wants the baby gets and it's really good. Try it!

She gestured the jar towards him. He shook his head.

Peyton- Your loss and its not just any morning it's Christmas morning! Merry Christmas baby!

Lucas smiled as she kicked the fridge door closed and walked towards him, placing the peanut butter on the counter.

Lucas- Merry Christmas to you too!

Their lips met and their tongues gently collided. She tasted of peanut butter and eve though he wasn't thrilled at this it was certainly better than some of the things he had tasted from her lips in previous weeks. Not that he would tell her that though. They were both smiling when they pulled back and Lucas led Peyton towards the couch pulling her down on top of him, her back leaning against the arm of the chair.

Lucas- So, what are you doing up?

Peyton's expression changed as Lucas lovingly pushed a stray curl away for her face,

Peyton- He keeps kicking and I can't sleep.

Lucas turned his attentions to Peyton's swollen tummy in which their unborn child was safely held, placing his hand over her stomach. He could clearly feel the kicking.

Lucas- (to baby) You have to stop kicking an let Mummy sleep baby.

Slowly they both felt the kicking subside.

Lucas- Hey, he listened to me!

Lucas grinned uncontrollably and Peyton grinned back, delighted by his enthusiasm for their baby.

Peyton- We should give him a name you know?

Lucas- Got any you like?

Peyton- Well, I don't know what you will think but Sawyer?

Lucas- Sawyer Scott?

Peyton- What do you think?

Lucas- Yeah, I like it.

Peyton- Really? Good because I think I'm really going to miss that name.

Lucas smiled at the thought.

Lucas- I cannot wait for you to become Mrs. Scott!

Peyton smiled back weakly, noticing this Lucas questioned.

Lucas- What's wrong Peyt?

Peyton- Lucas, I . . I just .

Lucas- You just what?

There was urgency clear in his voice. He was scarred that she was going to tell him she didn't want to marry him.

Peyton- I don't want to be fat in my wedding photos.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at this, Peyton looked horrified.

Lucas- Honey, you are not fat you are pregnant and it's fine we can wait until after the baby's born I don't mind.

Peyton- Are you sure?

Lucas- Positive. As long as I get to marry you I would wait forever.

Peyton crashed her lips into his.

Peyton- Thank-you.

Lucas- For what?

Peyton- For everything.

Lucas smiled.

Lucas- Anything for you. Now lets go to bed I have great gift for you in the morning.

Peyton- Cant I have it now?

She pulled her most pleading face and Lucas grinned.

Lucas- Nope.

**Please Review!**


	12. Middle Of Chaos And I Never Felt So Calm

Christmas morning. Peyton Sawyer was seated in the middle of chaos. Noise filled the living room of the Scott/Roe household. She could hear the banging of pots and pans that emitted from the kitchen where Karen prepared dinner. Keith sang (a little louder than he thought) to the Christmas music that rang from Karen's new C.D. player as he set the table.

But the noise that was most enchanting to Peyton flooded from a child's toy currently positioned in the hand of her fiancé. Junior was positioned carefully on his other arm. Peyton stared, overcome with the pleasure that she discovered form the scene in front of her. The baby wriggled and squealed with delight in the arms of his uncle. Peyton hag to admit that this was the first time in a long time that she had discovered the joy that others found it so easy to find in Christmas. She closed her eyes trying to remember every detail of the last time she felt like this.

She knew exactly when that was. Her mum's last Christmas. She had loved Christmas and Peyton and her father had shared that love. They spent Christmas, she supposed like any other family, with gifts, food, family and happiness.

It broke her heart that her love of Christmas had been lost with her mother. Christmas' since her death had not been like the ones before, they missed one key ingredient. They had gifts, food and some family but they lacked any real happiness. When her father was there he didn't do or say much, her knew as well as Peyton that this was he mother's favourite time of year. At first, he had tried to act happy for Peyton, he cooked to the best of his ability, gave presents and his presence but they both knew that this fake happiness was a heartbreakingly unsuccessful lie.

The last few Christmas' he had not even bothered to return home blaming work mostly with a few other reasons that Peyton chose to go along with to keep from adding to his misery. This usually left Peyton with only Brooke. Brooke was also alone as her parents had again chosen to not bother with their daughter for another Christmas. Each time they did this Peyton made a mental note to tell them one day how sickening their behaviour was. Did they not realise that they had a complete family? Did she not realise how much she would have given to have their perfect family? But then perfect had never been what Peyton had craved, her desires lay undoubtedly with happiness. Desires which she believed may now have been achieved.

- -

Peyton was brought abruptly back from her thoughts with a shifting besides her as Lucas sat down with Junior on his lap. He looked at her concern written obviously on his face.

Lucas- Are you alright, Peyt?

He looked worried but she beamed back at him a smiled that ended his worried. She nodded quickly and happily.

Lucas- Are you sure because you seemed pretty out of it?

Peyton- I was trying to remember my mum's last Christmas.

Lucas looked at her lovingly as she explained that Christmas. He had always loved the look she got when she spoke about happy memories of her mum.

Peyton- I never thought I would be that happy again until now. Watching you play with Junior made me realise that next your that will be our baby and my life can only get better you know?

Lucas grinned nodding.

Lucas- Yeah, I know. So, you want your present now?

Peyton nodded excitedly.

- -

Peyton sat on his bed as Lucas retrieved her present from the top draw of his desk. He placed it on her bed in front of her. Her rectangular box, of which jewellery was obviously the content, was so perfectly wrapped she almost didn't want to open it, but hey, she had told him before how much she loved gifts. She peeled back the shiny gold paper slowly to reveal a black suede box.

She slowly opened the box, she gasped at its contents. Inside the box lay a beautiful white gold bracelet from which a heart hung on the end.

Payton- Lucas! It's perfect!

He smiled as he watched her place the bracelet onto her wrist.

Lucas- Did you read the heart?

Peyton turned over the heart and read the inscription aloud.

Peyton- "Peyton, I am going to love you forever. Love Lucas"

She smiled up at him before placing a gentile, sweet kiss on his lips.

Peyton- I love it. Thank you.

Lucas- Anything for you.

Peyton smiled at his sweetness. Sometimes they were so soppy but she loved every minute of it.

Peyton- Now it's your turn.

She pulled a gold wrapped package from under the bed and handed it to him. Lucas removed the paper to find a bound copy of his book.

Lucas- How did you find this?

Peyton- Luke, you practically live with me how could I not find it?

Lucas- Good point.

Lucas could not believe what he held in his hands. Now he held it he finally felt like a real author. He loved that feeling.

Lucas- Thank you, Peyt. This is perfect.

Peyton- I'm glad you like it.

There was a gentile knock on the door before Karen and Keith walked in. Karen was holding a small wrapped box in her hands. She and Keith beamed at the happy couple in front of them.

Karen- Okay. So, we know this is kind of cheating but Larry, Keith and I got you a joint present.

Peyton and Lucas both looked surprised, both assumed that the present must have been and early gift for the baby.

Peyton/Lucas- Okay.

Karen held the small gift towards them. Lucas gestured that Peyton should unwrap it. Peyton removed the paper and found a small box. She opened the box slowly. It was so small she didn't know what could possibly be in the box for the two of them. She found two sets of keys. She held them in her hands, showing Lucas what she had found. Lucas looked up at Keith and Karen curiously.

Lucas- Keys?

Keith- They are not actually the present, they open the present.

Karen- They open an apartment.

Peyton and Lucas' eyes became suddenly wider.

Peyton- An apartment?

Karen- Yeah, its near Luke's school. We figured that way you could be down there together and Lucas can help with the baby.

Peyton looked at Lucas questioningly.

Lucas- No, I didn't know but I think it's a really good idea. I would love you to come with me. What do you think?

Peyton sat in silence for a few seconds. Could she really do this? Could she really move away for Tree Hill?

Peyton- Can we still come back in all the holidays and after you've finished with school?

Lucas/Karen/Keith- Of course!

Peyton laughed as they all responded in the same way. She looked back up to Lucas, her eyes meeting his as she nodded.

Peyton- Okay, let's do it.

Lucas- Really?

Peyton- Yeah.

A smile spread across his face. He placed a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

Lucas- My life just keeps getting better.

Peyton smiled.

Peyton- Likewise.


	13. That Time Already?

**This chapter takes place about 3 months later. Peyton is about 8 ½ months pregnant and Brooke is visiting for a week.**

Brooke entered the small apartment kitchen holding a coffee mug that Peyton was very attached to. Lucas was leaned against the counter top sipping from his own cup of coffee wearing just pyjama bottoms.

Lucas- You're going to be in trouble.

Lucas knew from experience that using that mug during Peyton's pregnancy was dangerous. Her hormones were all over the place and after accidentally using her mug once he had to beg and promise never to use the mug again to avoid a week of sleeping on the couch.

Brooke- Why?

She aimed a confused look his way.

Lucas- That.

He gestured to the mug she was holding.

Lucas- Is her favourite mug. She went mad when I used it once.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Brooke- She won't mind.

Lucas looked at her unconvinced.

Brooke- And shouldn't you be wearing more clothes, you do have a guest you know?

He mocked her shrugging his shoulders innocently just as she had.

Lucas- My apartment.

Brooke frowned and was about to respond before she was interrupted by Peyton's voice.

Peyton- No bickering before 8am please.

Peyton entered the kitchen, she now had a fairly large baby bump, although it was quite small considering she was in her ninth month, but the doctors had said that the baby was perfectly healthy and there was nothing to worry about.

Brooke- Will you please tell your fiancé to wear more clothes when you have guests then please?

Peyton- Don't worry, you're lucky. He wears even less when your not here.

Peyton and Lucas laughed while Brooke looked horrified.

Brooke- Eww! Not an image I wanted P. Sawyer.

Brooke and Lucas could now not even comprehend how they had ever dated. They were really close still, but it was more like a Brother-Sister bond.

Peyton- Good morning.

She rose on to her tiptoes to kiss Lucas sweetly on the lips, before moving to make her a bowl of cereal.

Lucas- Good morning. How did you sleep?

Peyton- Okay, he still kicking like a wild thing though.

Lucas- He's going to be a really good runner.

Lucas smiled at the thought.

Peyton- So it is okay for him to rearrange my internal organs now as long as he is fast up and down a basketball court when he is older?

Lucas grinned. Peyton rolled her eyes and proceed to pour milk onto her cereal.

Brooke- Will you put some more milk in here please?

She held the precious mug towards Peyton and Peyton didn't even react pouring a little milk into the mug of coffee. Lucas looked dumbfounded when Peyton looked at him.

Peyton- What?

Brooke stifled a laugh and waited for his response.

Lucas- The mug….when I touch it….what?

He couldn't even string a sentence together he was too shocked.

Peyton- Is this because I let Brooke use the mug?

Lucas nodded.

Lucas- You don't let me touch it.

Peyton- It's just a mug. Tell you what; I'll cut you a deal. Brooke can share my mug, you can share my bed.

Lucas grinned.

Lucas- Deal.

He pulled Peyton towards him and kissed her hungrily.

Brooke- Aww guys! No P.D.A before 8am either.

- -

By 10am Brooke and Peyton were alone in the apartment as Lucas had gone to class for the day. They were seated in the small living room looking through pictures that Brooke had brought from New York.

Brooke- Look, this one is of Chase and I by the statue of Liberty.

She excitedly handed Peyton the picture. Peyton smiled at it and placed it on the table in front of her. She was excited about Brookes' new life in New York but she had currently seen so many pictures she felt like she lived in New York.

Brooke handed her the next photo.

Peyton- Oh My God!

Brooke- I know beautiful right? That was this little Italian rester. .

Peyton- No! Not that! I think my waters just broke!

Brooke- Oh my god! You need to go the hospital. Come on, I'll drive you.

Brooke helped Peyton up and towards the door.

Peyton- Brooke, I need Lucas.

Brooke- It's okay honey, I'll make sure he's there. Your not going to do this alone.

- -

Brooke was seated in the hospital waiting room. They hadn't let her enter the room with Peyton as she was not immediate family or the baby's father. She held a now cold cup of coffee in her hands. She couldn't drink it at the thought of what Peyton had to go through alone.

She had called Lucas as soon as they had gotten to the hospital and that was now an hour ago he should have been there by now, Brooke couldn't help but worry, she just hoped that Peyton wasn't, she had enough on her plate right now.

Just as her thoughts reverted back to Peyton the entrance doors swung open and Lucas ran in. Brooke jumped to her feet.

Lucas- Sorry. . . .traffic . . . had to . . . wait.

Lucas was panting heavily obviously he had ran a long way from his car.

Brooke- I don't care! She is in there.

Brooke quickly ushered Lucas though the door barely giving Lucas enough time to reply.

Lucas- Thank-you.


	14. Deeper In Love With You

**Okay, I had to post another chapter now! Lucky you!**

**This is the last chapter! (Sheds tear)**

**To everyone who reviewed : Thank-you! I might write you another story soon!**

**To everyone who read but didn't review: You're mean ! (Lol Kidding)**

**But seroiusly guys, reviews?????????**

**Enjoy! **

**(BTW time jump in this chapter.)**

Lucas Scott sat in the corner of his large bedroom on a rocking-chair. In his arms lay his 14 month old son, Sawyer Scott. Looking down on his son he could think of no better word to describe him than perfect. He knew he should think that because he was his dad but anyone would say that this little boy was perfect. One chubby hand had gripped around the material of his fathers white tee, while the other lay entangle in his glorious blonde curls he had acquired from his mother and although not visible now, he had piercing blue eyes, acquired form his father along with his nose. To many people this little boy was the most gorgeous things they had ever seen.

Looking from his son around the room, Lucas was really proud of the life he had created for his family. They now lived in a slightly larger than average house half way between Tree Hill and his school. A couple of months after Sawyer was born Lucas had finally found the courage to have his book published and to nobody's but his surprise the book had been a top 5 hit, it currently sat number 22 on the best sellers list. Needless to say the book had made him quite a chunk of money but he'd used it wisely, setting up a trust fund for Sawyer, buying his family a home, giving his mum some money, putting some towards school expenses and the rest paid into a savings account.

You could say that the Lucas had a perfect life and so did the people around him. His mum was now happily married to Keith and together they were running the café, a body shop and raising Junior. His brother, Nathan and Haley had followed Nathan's dreams to college where he was currently climbing his way through their top scorers list, they had a perfect family with little James just about to turn 2. The other important person in Lucas' life, Brooke Davies, was currently showing her new line on some of the best catwalks in the world and about to open her third Clothes over Bros store. In general, life was great.

But the thing that truly made life great for Lucas Scott currently lay about 10 feet away from him on a large, dark oak double bed. She lay facing him, that small smile that her face always held whilst she was sleeping as prominent as ever. She is the love of his life and the mother of his child, Peyton Sawyer, and five months ago in a couple of days his wife.

They had a perfect wedding day. A small ceremony for just family and close friends was completed by a huge reception party at TRIC on a perfect October day. The 7 days following the wedding however, had been even more perfect. They had left that night on a flight to their honeymoon destination, the Bahamas. They had spent their week in a luxury hotel and Lucas was sure that it was the first night if not one of the 6 that followed in which they had created the start of the small bump that was now clearly displayed on his wife stomach.

They found out a few weeks after they returned from their honeymoon and Lucas couldn't quite remember if he had stopped smiling since, hi perfect family was going to grow again in just over four months and he was loving every minute of it. He yawned widely as the bay in his lap began to snore softly, just like his mother. He slowly rose from the chair and walked through the adjoining door to his son's room and placed him gently in his crib. After whispering softly how much he loved him he slowly made his way back to his own bed, as he lay on the bed his wife turned to face him the smile on her face even wider.

Lucas: You're awake?

Peyton: Yep, I was watching you. I love watching you with him.

Lucas smiled and placed a protective arm around her and his other had on her swollen stomach, how they slept every night.

Lucas: I just love to watch you.

Peyton smiled at this and closed her eyes. Watching his wife begin to fall asleep Lucas began to do the same.

Peyton: I love you.

Lucas: I love you, too.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
